


Give It Back

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Simon loves sleeping, and wrapping himself up tight in as many blankets as he can.





	Give It Back

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit nervous with this as I've never written Maia before, but hopefully you enjoy it!   
Today's prompt: Blanket

This was the last time Maia had any intention of sleeping in the same bed as Simon. So what if they're dating. It was so damn cold!

"Simon!" Maia said, louder than she probably should have as she tried to push him off the bed. Simon didn't wake up. "Simon! Simon! SIMON!" She continued, until she was practically shouting as she tugged at the mess blankets wrapped around him. "If you don't wake up I'm going to push you off the edge of the bed!"

"It's not morning yet," the muffled words drifted to Maia, who just shoved Simon again.

"Simon, I'm cold," Maia tugged at the blankets again as she spoke, unable to actually pull them out at all.

"Well put a blanket over you then?" Simon turned his head to face his clock this time, making his voice a little clearer.

"You've got them all, Simon!" Maia commented exasperated. 

"No I don-" Simon cut himself off as he rolled over to face Maia, blinking in surprise. "Did you knock some over the edge?"

"SIMON! JUST GIVE ME A BLANKET!" Simon jumped when Maia shouted, his eyes going wide.

"Okay, okay, okay," He fumbled as he tried to unwrap one of the three blankets wrapped around him. He always slept with two, and Maia with one. "Sorry."

"You will be." Simon pouted at Maia's response, shuffling himself towards her a bit.

"Come here," Simon opened his arms out, the corner of his blanket clutched in his hand making it look like some sort of cloak. 

Maia smiled softly, watching as Simon's eyes lit up as she responded by shuffling herself towards him, Simon pulling her against him and an arm around her, the blankets doing similar. She'd have to move at some point, but pulled tight against her boyfriend, Maia knew this was a perfect way to get warmed up and fall asleep again.


End file.
